Blood Magic
by LozzyHeartzBookz
Summary: Merlin's magic is more powerful than any others, How much would his blood be worth?. Can Gwaine,Lancelot and Arthur to find him before it's too late.
1. Preface

_Word has spread around the sorcerer, about the great Ermrys and prince Arthur Pendragon. It was the sorcerer himself there were interested in. what powers would such his blood hold. How much would people pay for it._

_A group of men in a tavern on the outskirts of Camelot_

_"How are we going to do it if he is that powerful?"_

_"He just a boy I think we can handle it"_

_"I wouldn't think so have heard how many have fail at killing Arthur"_

_"Just think how rich we would be"_

_"Or how dead will would be, we have no idea how skilful he is"_

_"We could do it on a hunting trip, Arthur and his knights go on a trip every two weeks and that this Saturday"_

_"What do we do, attack, and knock him out"_

_"No seriously wounded, if he is weak he can't use he magic"_

_"So Saturday it is, agreed"_

_"Agreed"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Thankz For Reading + please review need to see if worth carrying on<strong>

**XXXX XD XXXX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Does not own Merlin and if did, would be crap! Neither do i own "Pov"**

**Has had zero reviews :( so isnt sure what people make of it ... so please please reviewxxx**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em><span>Arthur Pov<span>_

We were moving deep in the forest, it was a shining morning, as we silently, well me and the knights, Merlin was tripping over everything and every step was louder than the rest, and as the denser the forest got the more noise he made.

"Merlin, how are we meant to hunt, if anything can hear you in a ten mile radius" I hissed at him

"I still don't yet why we do it, it's not like we are short on food" Merlin yawned

"You …..

Before I could finish an arrow landed in a tree inches away from Merlin, an army came pounding up the forest and soon we were surrounded, they were no match for us, but everytime they were stuck down, they got back up again. Course they were skilled but it was like they weren't here to kill us but just injured, they weren't taking chances, they had some sort of mission and they weren't going to stop at nothing. And then I saw why none was falling, as I watch Sir Leon kill one of the enemy, Merlin was useless at sword fighting but yet he had manage to fight them of but then I watch something that made my heart skip a beat, Merlin facing the wrong way, towards me, didn,t see the man running torwards him sword point at him.

_Merlin Pov_

I had managed to take out two men, and another three going for Arthur, I had turned to face him, who a face of surprise and then shock as a sword pierced my stomach.

As it was pulled out, amenity fell to the ground, my hands were now wet and warm with blood, then again the sword stabbed my body again, I yelped in annoy. The man knelt down on one knee and whispered "Hello Ermrys" I my ear, I was helpless, all the other knights and Lancelot, who hadn't notice, were fighting and Arthur was most targeted as only one trying to come towards me. I then felt a whip of wind and then I was gone

_Arthur Pov_

I watched he stabbed him, tell him something in this ear, that made him in a state of horror and then they all disappeared. Vanished into air, taking Merlin with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Has no idea how to explain who is first person so i used pov like the other stories i like<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey me again**

**I dont not own merlin and will never will**

**Long one this time, as off ill with ear infection ): My pain is your gain!**

* * *

><p><span>Gwaine POV <span>

I knew something was up when I saw the knights and Arthur come back, not the fact that most were injured and covered in blood but merlin wasn't with Arthur, normally merlin was at Arthur's he didn't seem to be with them. I didn't yet get that stressed, merlin hated hunting but yet Arthur would never allow merlin not to. I ran down to group.

"What happened" I asked

"There was an ambush, whilst we were hunting, one of them had magic and took merlin"Lancelot hung his head,

"Something else happened?"

"Before he was taken, he had been stabbed; he had lost a lot of blood before they took him"

"So what you think he might be..."

He nodded with a pained expression

"So you thought that you shouldn't follow them" barked Gwaine

"I would if I could off but one of them, the one who took Merlin, had magic, they both disappeared in the wind"

"I'm sorry Lancelot; I know that you would have done everything to get him"

!I don't think I would have been the only one" looking at the unconscience Arthur, "I think we would have needed to knock him out if the ambush didn't already do it"

"I know what you mean£

They Walked away into the castle towards the physician court

"He gonna stop at nothing to find him, he cares about him more than he leads some to believe "

"Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean? "

"Well I was in a tavern on Wednesday night and they was a group of thugs they talking g about some sorcerer"

Lancelot heart missed a beat, "What"

"Yeah they did, some guy called Ermrys, they said they wanted to sell his blood something,"

Lancelot felt sick, "what they were going to take his blood"

"Yeah apparently his blood had properties that most don't have and they knew a warlock that specialist in Blood magic and would able to make them rich, that all a remember, I did get quite plastered."

Lancelot thought for a minute and then said "Gwaine I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Merlin has magic, he always has and he didn't want anyone to know because its illegal but I court he doing it and it safe all the life's of Camelot"

"That's not really a shock", he smiled, "I kind of already knew"

Lancelot looked shocked, "what you knew, how?"

"Like you, I court him in the act, I didn't tell him cause thought he tell me when he was ready, but I don't see how this has to do with this Ermrys bloke"

"Well it's the name the druids called merlin" Gwaine looked at him with realisation and cursed

"I should have listened more than we would know where he was"

They walked into Gaius's chambers where Gauis was busy working on one of his patient's potions

"Gauis" Lancelot said

He looked up, he seemed to be busy but we needed to tell him, merlin was good as a son to him, he deserved to been told first.

"What is it" he said "I can hear the worry in your voice Lancelot what is it"

"It's Merlin"

He stopped what he was doing, "what about merlin"

"He has been taken Gauis, by a warlock; we believe that the warl0ck has powers of blood magic and wanted Merlin's blood because of his… ability's

The colour drained for the old man's face, "I'm guessing you already knew Gwaine"

"Yeah I did"

"There's more Gaius, the warlock, he knows merlin as Ermrys"

They are only five warlocks left that can practice blood magic, but only one off them would do this"

"Who"

"Blutmagie"

"Who"

He one who suffered the most when Uther to wipe out magic, he was only eight at the time, and grew up on his own with the memories of his whole family being killed, he doesn't what e=any more than to see Camelot and Uther to fall taking anyone with them.

* * *

><p>Merlin POV<p>

Waking up was not the most pleasant experiences, I could feel that the wounds to my stomach had been healed but there was a painful aching everywhere around my body, I also could feel that is was strapped to something, it was made of stone and had some kind of marking, it was also off the ground, so some sort of table, it was quite large, as my arms out stretched, so I was in a cross position, and could only look up at the dull grey ceiling. It was cold in the room, and the only light was coming from the candles, that were arranged round the edges of the room. I could feel the presentence of another in the room, and knew he had magic, I could almost feel it radiating off of him.

"Nice of you to join us Ermrys"

""What do you want" I asked feeling stupid my voice was weak which made me sound more pathetic.

"Well my clients want you blood literary, but I want to see Camelot fall and the Pendragon line to end, which is a lot more possible if you are out of the way"

"Then why not kill me"

"Cause it would be a waste of such power, your blood, with the right spells could heal people, or kill someone with one single drop, used correctly could bring down a whole kingdom or even reverse the ageing process"

"How come I never heard of this?"

"Because it is a special magic and only special people have the ability to do it, it is called blood magic" he waved his hand and two man came out of nowhere with knifes and started slicing at his wrist, blood ooze down and the table started glowing the same golden colour Merlin's eyes made when he did magic.

"This will kill me eventually and what would you do then?"

"See Ermrys I'm already two steps ahead of you, you are lying on an ancient table, use for these rituals, normally as a punishment for evil warlocks or torture, but it works the same for the reason now, it is called the Table of Sangre, once the blood of a man has touched the table he or she is stuck there forever, none has survived when they have left the table but the other handy thing is that the table will keep you alive, you may be half dead but you will never die."

Blood started to drip onto the floor,

"Get the trays I don't want the blood wasted"the warlock shouted,

Merlin could feel his conscience flow out of him like the blood and soon enough he lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 _ Let me know how you feel<strong>

**Speacil Thanks to**

**LunaShadowWolf97**

**xXCookieDoughXx**

**DammitimmaD**

**and the other 17 of you that have either added to favs or alert**

**also the 573 people who spent their time reading**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclammer i do not own melin, if i did it would be on everynight of everyday of the year!**

**A day later**

* * *

><p><span>Arthur Pov<span>

_He was so cold, the pain they kept cutting and cutting, the sound of his blood dripping on the metal sent shivers down his spine._

Arthur woke up with a start, it had felt so real, like it was him, Gauis had put it down to stress of Merlin, he knew it was something more. Every time he brought the subject of finding merlin his father dismissed it, telling him he was being silly over some servant, and by the sounds of it he was dead. Every time he said it, it made Arthur's stomach drop, but he had convince himself that if Merlin they wanted dead then why didn't they give him a fatal blow.

"But they did" the a voice in his head told him, "twice"

But today he was going to do something to find him, he will convince father and if not he will do anyway. Ever since Gwaine had said that there was a group of thugs planning to kidnap hunters in the forest and drain there blood and use magic to make the blood valuable made him feel sick, so he had convince himself that these dreams were something just more than dreams.

The skin hadn't even healed but again they were cutting his wrists, he was surprise that there was any left, they started to do it every other day so more blood could be made, every day he wished that his heart will give up and he will die and as if the warlock could read his thought he would remind him that he wasn't going to anytime soon.

He had learned the warlocks name to be Blutmagie one of five of those gifted with blood magic. He had learned that blood magic needs blood of those with extra special ability's or is special, generally someone who was born with magic, a dragonlord, has a huge destiny and called Ermrys qualifies you to be the perfect blood magic sacrifice. The people here was a lot smarter than he had gave them credit for, though he never gave the order to unstrap him none had ever done, he was guessing that if they did the first thing he would do was get off the table, which strictly speaking was true, the first chance he could he would.

"Listen father I want to find Merlin"

"All you are going to find is a body, if that"

"I believe he is still alive"

"From what Sir Gwaine has told the court the boy is probably dead, and for all we know this could be a plot to get you"

"Then why didn't they take when they took merlin, we were outnumbered but as soon they had got Merlin they disappeared they had magic as well, why didn't they take me"

"Don't ask me how a sorcerer's mind works Arthur"

"He deserves to be found"

"And why is that"

"Because he's save my life more times I can count and he managed to stop me from killing you, I think you may remember", he hated thinking of that day when Morgause had shown him a fake ghost of his mother and telling him that his father had used magic to have him conceived.

These words had made Uther think, the boy had done that and if he didn't he Uther would be dead

"Ok fine you have my permission to find him but Arthur don't get your hopes up"

Gwaine Pov 

He had to see Gwen that afternoon to tell her that Arthur had gotten Uther permission when he one of the thugs from the tavern, the guy was talking to one of the stall owners on the markets and had given him a parcel. He had then lost all thoughts and decided that it's all or nothing and he belted towards him knocking the thug off his feet, Percival came running from the other side of the street,

"What the hell..."

"Not here" he looked around at the crowd starting to form, "get him to the dungeons" Percival grabbed one side of the man and took him inside the castle towards the dungeons, where they ran into Elliot,

"Go get Arthur" Gwaine told him

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Blutmagie was the youngest of his siblings only aged 8 but he was the most powerful his mother and father, nothing special, apart from being druids but were living in Camelot for protection. This was just before Uther wanted magic crushed, so most knew the family was from a magic ancestry, they oldest son who was 17 worked at the cosmetic stall the whole family was friends with owner's family. The three daughters aged 10-13 would play with the other children._

_They were one of the first to be slaughtered, the knights were going at the dead of night and killing whole families, the family had realised but the whole lower village had been cornered off, but they didn't realise they to the gate but they were guarded by knights his mother ran thinking her husband and three daughters were behind they, it was when she heard the deafening screams of her daughters and the yelled of her husband that she was mistaken, all four of them had been killed by being stabbed to death, his mother leaved him inside the cosmetics stall house and ran to find her eldest, to find him next to the bodies of her husband and daughters, dead, he had been decapitated, Blutmagie had watch the whole thing all the deaths of his family, he watched his mother stuck down by the king himself, the king spitted on her. That night the boy had sworn revenge for his family. Vengeance on Uther and his family._

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review!<strong>

**Thank u for reading **

**Speacil thankz to **

**Bre2734-lol thankz for the great review xxxD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while had writter's block **

**I dont own merlin if i did Lancelot would not have diedsoz if spoiler ;(**

* * *

><p>The screams of the man echoed though the dungeon, Arthur had ran to the dungeons when Elliot had told him that Gwaine had captured a man who was part of the ground that had kidnapped merlin. The man himself was bold, chubby, in need of a wash, but the guy didn't want to talk, every time we stopped he smiled darkly. It seemed the more we tortured him the more reluctant he came to say anything. We tried another method, we offered him anything he wanted but he just stayed quiet. So carried on with the torturing for the rest of the day, Gwaine reluctantly flung him back in the cell. But something flew out of his pocket, the guy crawled towards it but Gwaine was too quick and kick him in the head and pick it up, it was a letter, it was a letter to a Thomas,<p>

.

_Thomas_

_I going to do want I wanted to do the night they killed my family, I would like to thank you for all that you and your family have done for me all these years, here is a bottles of the warlocks blood, this will cure Sophia of her disease, if you need anything else, travel to Endroit de Sang Castle, overlooking the town of Gangdor_

_Blutmagie_

.

Was this where they were keeping merlin, or was this a trapped to leer Arthur there, the line "the warlock's blood, was it too obvious, not just where they were keeping merlin but to Arthur and the king, would they figure it out. It was just me, Arthur and Lancelot left in the dungeon, the rest of the knights had gone back to their homes.

"Lancelot we need to tell him"

"Gwaine is it necessary"

"Tell me what"

Arthur wasn't dumb he knew that him was him

"Arthur …" Lancelot said, "Merlin is a warlock"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger i hate them<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**sorry its been a while so here is two more chaptersxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Merlin's Pov<span>

It felt like it had been months, I was barely awake yet something was keeping me conscience. They were late, they normally came at sunset but that had been and gone, then I heard voices they were getting louder and louder, I prepared myself though they had been cutting five times a day I still wasn't used to it, I still hadn't recovered, I would be surprised if there was any blood leaved, then they came in, but they looked like they were in a hurry, they normally did it slowly but this time they rush it, they violently slashed at my arms trying to force any blood that was leaved, then they was a bang, and shouts coming from outside the door the men rushed out to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short<strong>

**PLease Review xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Second to last Chapter! i think**

* * *

><p>We had stormed into the room, and there the sight made my stomach drop, merlin was there pale and still. I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the fact there was a faint rising of his chest.<p>

"Merlin" I said shaking him so slightly in fear that that he could hurt more than he already did, he stirred and looked up Arthur,

"It's okay merlin, we are going to get you out of here"

We were unstrapping him and just about to take pick him up when a voice said

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said the warlock

Arthur turned round to look at the reason why Merlin was here half dead,

He will die if you move him, the Table of Sangre will kill him" he smiled "you didn't think we'd leave him unguarded so you could waltz in here and take him, no its more than that, the table will allow him to live forever and give us the power to defeat Camelot and stop the pen dragon family once and for all"

"I don't think so" Merlin spoke, right behind Arthur he was standing about 2 feet away from the table and apart of lack of blood and the dripping wrists, fine.

"This ends now Blutmagie"

"yes it does", a ball of fire erupted from his hand and shot towards Arthur but dissolved into air before it got to a 6 foot near him, then Arthur felt a rush of warm are rush past him as a fireball flew straight into Blutmagie, though when he got back up he laughed, more and more hit him, he was getting harm I could see that but something made it worthwhile, I turned round to see Merlin, covered in blood, bleeding from the eyes and nose. That was why he was happy Merlin was slowly dying. Apparently Gwaine had noticed because he leaped onto Blutmagie and started fighting him, Lancelot had joined him.

Merlin had fallen to the floor, Arthur was by his side in seconds, he was coughing up blood now, which made it harder for him to breath, blood was flowing down his cheeks , his trying to say something but it was just a gurgling sound, he tried again, Arthur could just make out sorry.

For what Merlin, his eyes were shining,

Merlin smile between coughs, I think you already know, his eyes locking into Arthur's, then it came to him, I told care that you got magic merlin, not even when I first found out.

Merlin's eyes had closed, Arthur shook him, and he said something along the lines of piss off and let him die in peace.

"Why did you do that?"

"You saw what I looked like when you came in here, that would be my life,"

"But why are you dying", merlin opened his eyes.

"My blood touch the table so would live forever but would have to stay there", he whispered,

"Hah", Gwaine said, I wonder what would happen if I did this, he cut Blutmagie wrist and blood splashed onto the table.

Merlin let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys i know is been abit of a while, wel alot of a while, but i have now finally done the final chapter, i thinking about doing a Epiloge thing, but i dont know. I hope you enjoy the long awaited ending...**

* * *

><p>Gwaine slice though Blutmagie wrist and threw him to ground, at the same time slamming into the table which cause it to smash against the stone and crack into pieces.<p>

"What have you done" he croaked "thousands of years of magic ruined"

"That's not what I should be worried about mate" Gwaine smirked as blood started pouring from Blutmagie nose and eyes.

But with all the commotion Arthur failed to notice Merlin go limp in his arms, it was only when he look down that he noticed that Merlin was no longer breathing.

"Merlin" he said shaking him, but there was no response it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

><p>All Merlin knew was the white light consuming him, it felt like days before it faded. The next thing he knew was he was standing at the Gates of Albion looking upon the figure of Freya.<p>

"I'm dead" his voice was choked by his sadness and Freya's tears slid down her face as she nodded, "you had been dead days before Arthur had arrive the table was the reason you were still alive as soon as you left you were a dead man".

"So there's no going back"

"Your density must be fulfilled, so the high priestess are trading Blutmagie dying soul for your dead one"

"How does that…

"Work?, it is why I am hear you must grab a piece of the table, as long as you hold on to that piece the table shall keep you alive" she then embraced him and whispered into his ear "we will see each other again and then again the light consumed him.

* * *

><p>They were all watching Blutmagie pitiful death in silence, Arthur was still shaking Merlin willing him to wake up. As Blutmagie took his last breath, Merlin gasped for air as if he was choking, he only had seconds to grab a piece of the table. Arthur acting on Merlin's movements grabbed a piece of the table as small as a gravel stone and place it into Merlin's hand and Merlin then could breathe with relief.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was worth the wait,<strong>

**review if it was,**

**or if it wasnt,**

**sorry again for the wait i know how annonying it is :( xxxxxxx**


End file.
